


Headcanons Egipto

by AlphaShiva



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble Collection, Egypt has issues, Gen, headcanons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShiva/pseuds/AlphaShiva
Summary: Muchos headcanons.
Series: Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845514
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Tuvo una relación con Israel, Imperio Romano y Siria.

Se niega a reconocer que la primera existió, es conflictivo con la segunda y extraña la última aunque admite que fue su culpa que esta terminara.


	2. 2

Considera a España un buen amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambos países tienen una relación muy buena, el gobierno de Egipto considera a España como un país amigo y cercano, comprometido con Egipto y su región.


	3. 3

El 6 de Octubre lo pone paranoico, se encierra en su casa todo el día rezando a todos y cada uno de sus dioses que al día siguiente nada malo o bélico hubiese ocurrido.  
Les agradece a todos ellos por cada año que pase sin que ocurra algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entre los mayores acontecimientos que ocurrieron un 6 de Octubre estaban:  
> -El comienzo de la Guerra del Yom Kipur  
> -Anuar Sadat, considerado un héroe en varias de Egipto debido a su ataque contra Israel, fue asesinado en un atentado, murió casi a la misma hora en que, 8 años atrás ordenó atacar Israel.  
> -En la celebración no.40 del ataque a Israel, hubo un atentado que terminó con 51 personas muertas.


End file.
